Shadows of the Heart
by musicneverdies1702
Summary: Edward tries to leave Bella in New Moon, but never goes through with it. What stops him? What will happen to Bella? BellaxJacob. NOT for Edward lovers, sorry. All other regular pairings apply. Title subject to change, need ideas. Rated T. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hi guys! I decided to post a twilight song-fic based off of the song Live like you were dying by** **Tim Mcgraw. If you haven't heard it, I highly encourage you to check it out. I'm kinda bouncing** **around from series to series until I find the one that inspires me the most, or I might just keep switching between series, so bear with me plz.**

Chapter 1

AlicePOV

I paced around the waiting room of the hospital. Curse my visions! If I had had that vision just a few minutes earlier, Bella might not be an examination office getting poked and prodded with needles. I mentally yelled at Edward, who by the way, was staring at the floor, not moving a muscle. If my idiot brother had not tried to leave Bella, she would be fine!

 _Flashbacky_

 _"We need to leave, now." Edward said, sitting stock still in the seat next to Carlisle, who was at the head of the table. Edward had called a family meeting a few minutes ago and this is what it's about?!_

 _"What? Why, we like it here," Esme commented._

 _"Yeah, plus Bella is here, she's like the little sis I never had!" Emmett laughed._

 _"Excuse me?" I said indignantly. I love Bella too, but seriously, sister sitting right next to you Emmett! But there's no time to dwell on Emmett's stupidity because there are more pressing matters at hand._

 _"After that birthday party, and the incident with James, I believe that it is in Bella's best interest if we get out of Forks." Edward explained. I couldn't believe this! Ok, he does have some good points, but come on! 7 vampires plus one human, do the math. We are perfectly capable of protecting Bella!_

 _ **Edward, are you sure? I mean, we can protect her just fine. And that thing with Jasper was just a one time thing. I'm sure he won't get out of control again**_ _. I thought at Edward._

 _"Yes Alice, I am aware that we can protect Bella, but lately, everytime that she is in danger seems to be because of us." I could see how frustrated Edward was getting from the minuscule twitching of his left eye. "And as for the thing with Jasper's control, I know that he can get it under control, but that may take a few decades. No offense though Jasper." Jasper raised his eyebrow at Edward but he knew what he meant._

 _A wave of pain and sadnesses swept through me at the thought of having to leave my first, and now only, friend. And Jasper, being the empath and wonderful person that he is, wrapped his arm around me and held me closer to his side._

 _Carlisle groaned and put his head in his hands, a sure sign that he was stressed. Esme rubbed his back soothingly and I saw his arms relax ever so slightly. This couldn't be easy on him, he hated it when we fought, and he had come to see Bella as a daughter._

 _I glanced over at Rose and Emmett, only to see Rose looking indifferent to the whole drama taking place around her. Of course she would act that way. She had never particularly liked Bella, and while I could understand her reasoning, she still didn't have to act like a bitch towards Bella. Emmett however, was looking downcast. He loved having Bella around to tease and joke around with. But I knew, that if it came down to it, he would side with Rose, he always did._

 _"Ok, I think that the only fair way to do this is to have a vote." Carlisle announced. I perked up at the mention of this. Maybe enough of us would be against leaving so that we could stay!_

 _"Edward, let's start with you."_

 _"I vote yes, we need to leave." I rolled my eyes, that was soo predictable._

 _"I vote no, we cannot leave Bella!" I stated. Having said my part, I looked over at Jazz and gave him a subtle glare that very clearly said, 'if you do not say no, you are in for a very rough couple of months.' I had the satisfaction of seeing Jazz gulp, he knew very well what it was like to be on the receiving end of my punishments._

 _"I vote no," he said, rather hastily. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward sigh and turn to face Rose, who was sitting across from Jazz"_

 _"I vote yes," she said, almost lazily. I glared at her, how conceited can she be? Everyone turned to look at Emmett, who voted yes, because, let's face it, you do not want an angry Rose after you._

 _"I vote yes." Ok, I'll admit, that one surprised me, because I knew that Esme thought of Bella as a daughter, but then again, if she thought Bella was in danger, she would leave. I sighed and looked at Carlisle. Whatever his vote was, the majority of us had voted yes, which meant goodbye Forks._

 _"Well, whatever I say isn't going to affect the majority , so let's just start packing." Carlisle sighed._

 _My face fell and I felt calming emotions surround me as Jazz pressed a kiss to the tip of my head._

 _"Thanks" I whispered._

"Anytime," He whispered back.

 _ **Skip to the next day, after school**_ _._

 _I was standing in the middle of the living room, looking at all the boxes piled high around me. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were all gathering up the last couple of things._

 _I had just taken a step towards the stairs when my vision turned black, a prelude to an actual vision._

 _I saw Edward and Bella standing on the beginning of the trail, I could still see Bella's house through the trees._

 _"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." Edward spoke coldly and clearly. I saw the look of utter shock and betrayal on Bella's face. I was fuming. As soon as I got out of this vision, Edward was a dead man walking, well, he's already dead, but you get what I mean_.

 _"You... don't... want me?" Bella made it sound like a question as she stared at Edward._

 _"No." Oh, that's it. Edward will die slowly and painfully._

 _"Well... That changes things." I was surprised at how calm Bella's voice was, but one look at her face revealed that the news hadn't fully sunk in yet. Edward looked way into the trees like the coward he was before speaking his next words._

 _"Of course, I'll always love you... In a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm tired of pretending to be something I'm not. Bella, im not human." Damn right he's not, but that doesn't give him the right to break Bella's heart!_

 _"I've let this go on much to long and I'm sorry for that." I was literally vibrating with rage at this point._

 _"Don't. Don't do this." Bella sounded... Broken. Death wasn't good enough for Edward, no, I'm going to... Well... I don't know what, but he will suffer until the end of time._

 _"You're not good for me Bella." I could see in her eyes how much she believed that, and how much her heart was breaking._

 _"If...if that's what you want." Edward nodded once, and I could see Bella's face crumple._

 _"I would like to ask one favor though, if that's not too much." Oh, that fool had NO right to ask for a favor after what he has just done." Edwards mask broke for a second, seeing the pain on Bella's face, but he had it back up just as quickly._

 _"Anything." Bella replied. I wasn't until this moment that I truly saw just how deep Bella's love for Edward ran._

 _"Don't do anything stupid or reckless. Do you understand?" He told Bella. Bella nodded once, mute._

 _"I'm thinking of Charlie, of course. He needs you. Take care of yourself- for him." That bastard! How dare he pretend like he is asking this for Charlie!_

 _"I will." Bella seemed to have gained her voice back_.

 _"And I'll make you a promise in return. I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this ever again. You can go on through your life without anymore interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed. Don't worry, you're human-your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind."_

 _"And your kind?" Bella choked out._

 _"Well-I won't forget, but my kind...we're easily distracted." Edward smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes._

 _"Well, that's everything I suppose. We won't bother you again." The use of we caught Bella by surprise, and me as well._

 _"Alice isn't coming back." Bella realized. The pain in her voice when she said my name made me want to crumple to the ground and sob._

 _"No. They're all gone. I stayed behind to tell you goodbye."_

 _"Alice is gone?"_

 _"She wanted to say goodbye, but I convinced her that a clean break would be better for you." That no good... I unleashed a mental stream of profanities that would have made Emmett blush. How on earth am I gone? Grrrr, just wait until I get my hands on him..._

 _"Goodbye Bella, take care of yourself." Was Edward's parting words as he turned around to run back home. It seemed like this was the final straw for Bella. She let out a strangle noise and collapsed. I stared in horror at her prone form on the forest floor. Edward, having heard the noise, turned around. When he caught sight of Bella lying there, he picked her up and sped off in the direction of the hospital._

 _"...Alice...Alice" I pulled myself out of the vision and stared in mute shock at my family, who had gathered around me. I needed to stop Edward! I sped off through the front door and towards the forest near Bella's house. I could hear the footsteps off the rest of my family behind me as we drew nearer and nearer_.

 _End Flashback_

The sound of a door opening and closing brought me out of my memories. A nirse walked in and consulted a clipboard.

"Is anyone in here waiting for a Isabella Swan?" She called out.

"We are." Charlie, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmet, and I chorused. We stood up and followed the nurse deeper into the maze of hallways.

 **A/N~ So what did you guys think? Flames are welcome, but the nice reviews are always good too.;) I have a question for you guys. Should I...**

 **A) Update weekly with longer updates**

 **OR**

 **B) Update with shorter updates every 2-3 days?**

 **Well... That's it I guess... Bye!:)**

 **~Bookwormgeek1702**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am so so so so so so so sorry u guys! I really have no excuse other than the fact that I have been too lazy to get my butt up and write! Again, I am so sorry! So here's the chapter that u guys have been waiting for for... 17 days. Sorry! (Ok, I think u guys get it by now) Also, would u mind answering the question on the authors note in chapter one? Cuz it's kinda important, ya know, as soon as I get my updating back on track**.

Oh, and I just realized that I didn't post a disclaimer in the last chapter so here it is.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! If I did, I would not be sitting at my laptop typing this.

Chapter 2

Emmett's POV

We filed into Bella's examination room and I saw her laying fast asleep on aid bed that must have been pushed into the room. She looked even paler than she normally does. I seriously wanted to rip off a couple of Edward's limbs after the stunt that he tried to pull. Now, I considered just killing him outright, but Esme couldn't lose another child. I wished that Rose had come to see Bella, but she was still avoiding seeing her or hearing any mention of her. I understood why she kind of disliked Bella, but that's no reason to take it to extremes. Bells is literally laying there looking like a corpse.

"We need to ask you a few questions to narrow down her Diagon nosis. Her father couldn't get away from work so she told us that you guys were the ones that knew her best asides from him." Dr... Myrsinowski (I think) told us. I bit my lip, I would be no use here, Carlisle and Edward were the ones who had studied medicine. And Edward wasn't even here because he was too busy out in the waiting room moping around in self-pity. And it isn't even his life that may be in danger! Well, actually, I take that back, I'm fairly sure that Alice and I wouldn't hesitate to kill him if Bella doesn't get through this, whatever this is.

"First question, has Bella had any history of nasal or sinus infections?" The doctor inquired.

"That's one that you would have to ask her father or mother about." Carlisle replied. Dr. Myrsinowski jotted down a couple notes on his clipboard before moving on to the next question.

"Has she had any unusually long lasting colds? Specifically ones that settle in the chest area?"

Carlisle looked deep in thought for a few times before finally saying

"Well..." And that's when I began to tune out. If I wasn't going to contribute anything to the conversation, no use in listening, right? I really don't want to lose my little sister. I almost did because of what my moronic brother tried to do.

"Ughhhhh..." A noise came from the corner and we all looked over to see Bella stirring and rubbing her forehead. I rushed over to her side at human speed. Ok, maybe a bit faster than human speed but this is Bella we're talking about, so don't judge.

"Edward?" Bella asked. I felt my undead heart break a little at those words, or word. Eddie boy tried to leave Bella in the middle of the woods, and the first word out of her mouth is his name? I tried to push my rage back down for Bella's sake, when I felt a calming influence surround me. I looked over at Jasper and gave a small smile to show my thanks. He merely nodded then turned back to focus on Bells.

"Bella, how do you feel?" The doctor and Carlisle both asked at the same time. I had to hold back a chuckle at that.

"Like someone took a sledgehammer to my head, and lungs actually." I frowned, I may be no doctor but that's definitely not normal.

Carlisle and exchanged worried glanced and went into a corner to give the doctor the illusion of privacy. Little did he know that everyone in the room besides Bella could hear their conversation.

"With the symptoms that she has shown so far, plus what you confirmed Carlisle, it sounds like she suffered from an asthma attack, and a bad one at that." Dr. Myrsinowski told Carlisle. Wait... What? Asthma? Bella has never shown any signs of that, at least, I don't think she has. Is this fatal? Was Edward leaving what triggered it? I saw Carlisls nod twice and I realized that I must have spoken my questions out loud, although maybe at vampire speed because neither Bella or Dr. Myrsinowski gave any indication that they had heard me. Fatal?! I'm gonna kick Eddie boys butt next time I see him. And an angry Emmett is a lethal Emmett, as Sarah learned from first hand experience. Don't know who she is? Exactly my point.

"Is there anyway to slow this down" I asked, and got the small relief of seeing Carlisle minutely nod once. I looked around and every vampire, excluding Carlisle, had a look of relief on their face. Although that was quickly replaced with worry. I couldn't help but wonder that, because of this news, would Rose become a little more friendly towards Bells?

"Um, guys? Still wanna know what's going on here." I winced then turned to face Bella. In all honesty, I had completely forgotten that she was there. I was too caught up in worry. I looked at Carlisle pleadingly, Bella was staring straight at me and I _really_ did not want to be the one to deliver the news to her. Thankfully, Carlisle cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"Bella..."

 **A/N: I'm really sorry that this is so short cuz I've had more than enough time to write more, but I'm suffering from a massive writers block. Forgive me? So anyway, please read and review because I really want to know how I can fix this to make it better.**

 **~Bookwormgeek1702**


	3. Hiatus Notice

Hi Guys, sorry if I gave you false hope that this would be an update. I am sorry to say that I am putting this story on hiatus, mainly because I am just out of ideas and really just don't know what to write, so any reviews or PM's with ideas would be greatly appreciated and if I like yours, I will give you a shout out in the next chapter, whenever it may be posted.

~bookwormgeek1702


End file.
